Famous (Original Version)
Famous is a song by Kanye West. Chance was originally going to be on this song, but his verse as well as his verse on Waves was removed and he was instead on Ultralight Beam. The original version was leaked on YouTube before being taken down for copyright. Lyrics Rihanna + Kanye West Man I can understand how it might be Kinda hard to love a girl like me I don't blame you much for wanting to be free I just wanted you to know Swizz told me let the beat rock 1: Kanye West + (Swizz Beatz) For all my Southside niggas that know me best I feel like me and Taylor might still have sex Why? I made that bitch famous (Goddamn) I made that bitch famous For all the girls that got dick from Kanye West If you see 'em in the streets give 'em Kanye's best Why? They mad they ain't famous (Goddamn) They mad they still nameless (Talk that talk, man) Her man in the store tryna try his best But he just can't seem to get Kanye fresh But we still hood famous (Goddamn) Yeah we still hood famous Rihanna + Swizz Beatz I just wanted you to know I loved you better than your own kin did From the very start I don't blame you much for wanting to be free Wake up, Mr. West! Oh, he's up! I just wanted you to know 2: Chance The Rapper Midwest coast back nigga And don't say nigga unless of course you black nigga Free country they say that shit in Tennessee Cuz I got all they white daughters drinking Hennessy I'ma go to Sal's, put some niggas on a wall I might go to Oz take some niggas off the wall Got the key to the city, the streets on lock Tryna take 'em to the top, they say Chano so involved I know King Dolo, 3rd, even the group solo It's been that way since my shirt had 2 polos We the kids they keep in the back I'm in love with my city, bitch I sleep in my hat I'm a free agent, go and do the math Underdog of underground, Tubman with the path They askin' bout the help and all I do is laugh I say God my only boss, even Moses had a staff Sister Nancy + Swizz Beatz Bam bam, 'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam bam, bam bam dilla Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam bam, bam bam dilla How you feeling right now? Let me see your lighters in the air Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam Let me see your middle finger in the air Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam bam, bam bam dilla Let me see you act up in this motherfucker Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam bam, bam bam dilla How you feelin', how you feelin, how you feelin' in this mother fucker, god damn Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam One thing you can't do is stop us now Bam bam,'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam bam, bam bam dilla You can't stop the thing now Bam bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam bam, bam bam dilla Man it's way too late, it's way too late, it's way too late you can't fuck with us Bam bam, 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam, 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam To the left, to the right Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam bam, bam bam dilla I wanna see everybody hands in the air like this Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam bam, bam bam dilla Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey 'ey Bam bam 'ey 'ey 'ey What a bam, bam Nina Simone I just wanted you to know I loved you better than your own kin did From the very start I don't blame you much for wanting to be free I just wanted you to know Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs